


Если с первого раза не вышло

by Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Дело об эксперименте, пошедшем не так.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If at First You Don't Succeed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262473) by [LastScorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastScorpion/pseuds/LastScorpion). 



> Бета: KaterinaAvg

Проблема: Джон проводит слишком много времени с женщинами (см. Сара, Мэри, Иви, Нина и др.)

Отрицательные эффекты: Во время расследования приходится обходиться без его помощи. В остальное время, когда мне скучно, приходится жить без его внимания и приятного изумления. 

Предлагаемое решение: Негативно высказываться по поводу интеллекта, внешнего вида и моральных качеств текущего объекта интереса. Мешать свиданиям.

Результат: Джон с каждым днем все злее. Проводит целые ночи вне дома. Угрожает физическим насилием. 

Анализ: ПРОВАЛ

Предлагаемое решение 2: “Свести” текущий объект интереса (ТОИ) с другим мужчиной, менее ценным для собственного комфорта – Андерсоном. 

Результат: Мелкие травмы после побоев, полученных от 1) Салли Донован 2) Миссис Андерсон 3) ТОИ. 

Анализ: ПРОВАЛ (и болезненный!)

Предлагаемое решение 2а: то же, что изложено выше, но с Лестрейдом взамен Андерсона. 

Результат: Побит зонтом по голове и шее. Отлучен от всех полицейских расследований на месяц (срок сокращен до трех недель после появления дела о запертой комнате). 

Анализ: ПРОВАЛ

Предлагаемое решение 3: Соблазнить ТОИ лично и увести ее у Джона.

Результат: Обрызган аэрозолем из баллончика, применённым ТОИ, заперт в собственной квартире и сурово отчитан миссис Хадсон. Джон три дня провел у сестры.

Анализ: ПРОВАЛ

Предлагаемое решение 4: Соблазнить Джона.

Результат: Извинился. Заявил, что мотивом всему была ревность (должен признать - почти правда). Поцеловал его.

Анализ: УСПЕХ :-D


End file.
